


[Fanvid] Heaven

by s0uthseapearl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Heaven & Hell, My First Fanvid, Punishment, backdated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0uthseapearl/pseuds/s0uthseapearl
Summary: There are consequences for disobedience.





	[Fanvid] Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This video was made in July 2019, but only uploaded to AO3 in August 2020.
> 
> I don't really remember what I was trying to convey when I made this vid. But considering the fact that the song's only lyric is Björk's distorted voice saying "heaven", I'd say it had something to do with how Crowley & Aziraphale's goals differ from their respective sides—how neither of them align with their "heaven", and the consequences.

If the embed isn't working, you can watch it on YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyzJG-6ymIE).

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is [World Vision](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrVfLq63K_M) by Blank Banshee.


End file.
